Fruity Cereals
by Old Green Girl
Summary: Toki can't sleep one night and thus decides to get up for a multicoloreds snacks. He gets the urge to pull a little prank on Skwisgaar and ends up sleeping somewhere unplanned. TokiSkwisgaar mild slash. Metalocalypse fic.


Throned he was, golden hair perfect and glittering in rivers of nectar women wanted and loved to wrestle their hands in. Creamy fair skin framed by high cheek bones, pale lips drowning in a smug sneer. Flawlessly sculpted hands wrapped around his knees as he leaned forward and peered down contemptuously.

He laughed boldly, a whisper so loud it vaguely blended in with the cacophonous vacuum surrounding him. Furious, frusterated tears glimmered in-between indignant cries.

Toki's face ashen and streaked with cold and sweat, he curled around and thrust himself towards his pillows. He hated the dreams.

Running a weary, calloused hand through his dull brown mane, he listened to nothing and exhaled.

"You fucking dildos."

He molded his thoughts into a quiet place and stashed them somewhere between "not a bumblebee" and "nice cock piece." First order of business would probably be some of those colored cereals.

Toki withdrew the box of fruit loops sluggishly, forcing it open with tired arms and hungry stomach. Pouring a generous amount into a clown bowl, he clambered over to the nearest comfy seat (which happened to be a particularly brutal loveseat) and collapsed.

"Needs sleeps, uhh," he grunted irritably, and flopped his heavy head back. Lifting the bowl, he unceremoniously ushered cereal into his mouth and chewed slowly. _I ams awakes, _he mused. _Why not haves some funs._ A small smile played Toki's lips; he was definitely not above stupid, dangerous pranks, especially when they subconsciously involved undermining his superior.

"I knows there are dems spiders somewheres…he hates spiders," he chuckled excitedly to himself, enjoying the random nastiness of the idea.

Toki decided to give up for a second and plan at least remotely. "Better go checks and makes the sure Skwisgaar's asleeps. He didn'ts brings some whore homes, I ams pretty sures." he pouted sullenly. "I woulds likes a whores, nows and thens."

_ More reasons,_ he laughed to himself, gently pushing the door open a crack. Nose first, he peeked.

The room was saturated with darkness; here and there, a glimmer of light would glance off Swiss's guitar. Toki's eyes crawled up the mangled sheets into a rat nest occupied by a frantic skwisgaar, twisting in his bedding, making tiny, livid, anxious noises. He glistened with sweat and heat radiated from his form, dispersed throughout the space in swollen, dry bursts.

Toki stared, paralyzed in mind, and watched the nightmare unfold as he locked his breath far in his belly. There he sat for a good half hour.

Finally, the thrashing stopped as skwisgaar dropped into a set of shivers. His eyes rolled slowly in his sockets, resting at last.

Toki stood delicately, tiptoeing closer. His little doe eyes glazed the scene over his mind and drank up the possibility of Skwis being mortal.

Tempted to wake him, toki slipped closer and gazed at the fallen. What possessed him to speak, who knows.

"Skwisgaar." Nothing. "Skwisgaar, wakes ups. Wakes ups, youse are havings a case of the seizures." Still nothing. Toki watched him sleep and felt a very strange sense of affection wash over him.

Silly Swede, having nightmares. _ He looks colds._ The fur comforter was a lumpy carnation opening in the center of the bed. Toki unfolded it silently and draped it over the spazzed-out Skwisgaar. To his surprise, skwisgaar responded to his tiny gesture, drawing the faux fur over himself. _I leaves him alones tonights, I guess._ Toki gathered himself and began to turn away.

He stopped suddenly. _That blanket looks warms._

He looked around as though to make sure no one could catch him conspiring.

_ Skwisgaar won'ts minds if I justs takes some._ He inched under the covers and swathed himself in the fuzzy cloth, pulling his small frame off the edge of the mattress. His soft smile shone with weariness and he closed his eyes, soaking in the scent of the air.

Skwisgaar's eyes flickered open, scarlet with lack of sleep. Forcing himself to flip over on his side, he noticed extra weight on the bed. _Odd,_ he inwardly remarked, _I don'ts remembers entertainings a womens._ He shook the drowsiness from his sharp features and cursed loudly. Toki was coiled up in the fetal position, snoring softly.

"The fucks, Toki!" he swore, a scowl tearing through his face. Exhaling dramatically, he looked at his unexpected (unwanted) visitor, determining whether or not to shove him out of the bed. Skwisgaar was this close.

A thought struck him. _why nots? I'll justs gets ups; don'ts matters. _He grimaced. _Toki did nots sleeps this deeps in a longs time._ He chuckled. _Dildo._

Skwis couldn't help but like Toki, and he was so damn easy to tease. He was cute when he was mad.

No way, though. No fucking way was he going down that road again.

Still, he could just enjoy this moment in time.

Toki's face was pleated in a light smile; his eyes pressed closed, breathing heavily. Skwisgaar grinned to himself and brushed a stray lock from the sleeping man's face. He admired the cliché nature of the moment, stroking Toki's hair absent-mindedly.

Skwisgaar's hand strayed to his face, tickling the chocolate tracks mildly._Sometimes it woulds be nice to gets whats youse needs._ He rose, put on skin-tight pants, and popped a beer.

Toki grinned in his half-consciousness.


End file.
